


Illusions

by Frozenleaf



Series: Gladmoon Day 2019 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Gladmoon Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Ghost pokemon were known to toy with the weaknesses of their prey. Moon just didn't realize how painful it would feel to face hers.





	Illusions

It wasn't real.

Moon bit her lip, blinking away the tears in her eyes, as her fingernails dug deep into the palm of her hand. It wasn't real,  _wasn't real, couldn't be real-_

But the sharp green of his eyes pierced through her like they always did, and this close, it was as if he was carved in stone, his mouth hard and cold as he spoke those words.

"Did you really think I'd ever love you?"

All at once, Moon wanted to scream, or cry, or punch him in the face. But it  _wasn't real._ At least, that's what her rational mind told her, even though her heart felt like it was being torn into pieces. He was the only spot of colour in the dark void she found herself trapped in, and even though she  _knew_ something was wrong, all her senses told her that  _he_ was real. That his words were real.

"Look at you," he muttered scornfully. "Are you crying? Pathetic."

She swallowed. Her retort was on her tongue, but when she opened her mouth, she couldn't speak. Couldn't find the voice, in the face of his rejection. Warm tears sprung from the corners of her eyes, cooling as they traveled down her cheeks.

He arched an eyebrow- so much like the real Gladion would. "Just what kind of Champion are you, if you're scared of a broken heart?"

"Stop it."

It was hard to breathe. Harder still to maintain focus on what she was here for, when her worst fears were playing out in front of her right now. She thought it'd be easy to deny his words, but when she saw ice in his eyes rather than the soft warmth he'd so often showed her... It felt so real. Too real.

"You're just a coward." He snorted, glared at her like he once did when they first met. "Five years, and you haven't said a damn thing. How could I ever respect  _that_?"

She flinched, and a shudder ran down her spine. It hurt... to be faced with what she feared for years- for the day when the respect and warmth in his eyes would turn cold as ice with the realization of her feelings for him. Feelings that he did not reciprocate.

Feelings that had been locked up tight until now, until a pokemon decided to pry into her head and use them to mess with her.

With a deep breath, she faced the illusion.

"Are you still in denial?" he taunted her. "Believing that someday,  _somehow,_ I'd love someone like you?"

"Shut up." She grit her teeth, then tossed Decidueye's pokeball in a smooth arc. Almost immediately, the weird distortion around her vanished as her partner swept its wings, the ghostly shadows around her disappearing in an instant.

Without the shadows that hid it, the culprit revealed itself- a Gengar, staring at her with a shocked expression. On a normal day, Moon might have tried to talk to it or befriend it, but when its eyes narrowed in animosity she glanced at Decidueye and gave a little nod.

The battle was over before it began. A single strike, and Gengar fled into the depths of the Thrifty Megamart, squealing all the while. Chances were, it wouldn't do something like this again anytime soon.

Then the adrenaline wore off. Moon heaved a deep sigh of relief, and then her knees gave way. As she collapsed onto the dirt-covered floor, it was all she could do to keep herself upright. Decidueye huffed, about to approach, then-

"Moon!"

She stiffened at the sound of his voice. But before she could pull herself together, the door to the abandoned shopping center slammed open with a loud bang.

And then he was there- standing tall and proud like always, blond hair and clear green eyes. Even now, even after what she'd been through, the sight of him still took her breath away.

Gladion's gaze fixed on her in an instant, and by the next one he was by her side, brushing away her hair as his warm,  _warm_ eyes peered worriedly at her. It was almost too much for her to bear, and she glanced away.

"What happened to you?" he asked sharply. "You weren't answering when I called-"

"Ghost pokemon," she rasped, her voice hoarse and her throat dry. "Illusion."

Gladion frowned. "I should have come in with you."

"You were backup," she mumbled.

"Some backup," he breathed. "You look terrible."

"Worse than I feel." She tried to smile, but then she was staring in his face again, remembering everything that him-but-not-him had said.

_"Did you really think I'd ever love you?"_

There was a prickling sensation at the corner of her eyes, and a shudder ran through her frame.

"Moon..."

"Sorry, I just- something in my eye-"

He frowned. Then, without another word, he reached over and pulled her close against him. At first, she tensed at his touch. But his body steadied her, and the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat calmed her. He was  _real._ Here. Not an illusion. With a gentle sigh, she relaxed into his embrace.

"Feeling better?" His voice was soft, gentle. Not cold and hard as stone.

Her grip on him tightened, and she drew in a shuddering breath. "Gladion, I-"

"Yeah?"

She blinked. Her heart ached for what she wanted to say, but when she opened her mouth, she just... couldn't. Icy eyes and a cold voice kept her at bay.

"Sorry," she mumbled, though to herself or him, she didn't know.

He didn't say anything more, merely pressed her closer to him, bracing her head against his shoulder. Gentle, present, loving...

And perhaps, she just wanted this illusion to endure, just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Final fic for Gladmoon week for me! The prompt was Cornflower (Unrequited Love). Evidently went waaay more angst than the other fics I've written this week but like. Just let me liiiive and after all that fluff I'm sure it's nice to wash it all down with some angst and melodrama 8D


End file.
